A Different Change
by kdscutie
Summary: Bella is constantly moving, but when she finds out that the location this time isnt so happy and warm, she tries desperately to find a different change. But what about her birth-father? Could he possibly want her? At least Forks seems better than the snow
1. I hate the snow

**Hey everyone. I am Kerri. This is my VERY first faniction. I have no experience at writing at all. But I have always wanted to write fanfiction ever since I became a hardcore fan of twilight. So since its thanksgiving break for my school, and I am very bored, I thought i would give it a try. =) I am probably not any good at it, but i am welcoming any helpful criticism! **

**This is just basically the same Idea of the actual book, just I am twisting the plot and details I guess. Same 17 year old Bella, just maybe a bit more attitude and stubborness. Like me. And I always pictures Phil as the bad guy. lol. So he wont be a favored character of mine in this story. If I countinue this story, I might also change the points of view. **

**Well here is the Prolouge of _A different change_. (idk, i might change the title later)**

**BPOV**

Moving? Ugh. Not again.

"Where to this time?" I asked with a weary sigh.

"Oh Bella," she said sympathetically, knowing my dislike for moving so often, "Since Phil got offered a new job in Minnesota… we will be moving to St. Paul" she said cautiously.

Phil is my mom's new husband; they got married 2 years ago. And currently, we all live in happy ol' Miami, Florida. I love it down here. I've grown up with the sun. Phil gets moved to various office jobs around the country. but so far, every place we have moved to has been warm and comfortable, much to my liking.

I thought for a moment about Minnesota, remembering my geography… then, it occurred to me.

_Minnesota, Up north, known for its plentiful amount of snow…_

Snow. Oh. My. God.

I hate the snow. The rare times I have had to experience the disgusting wet substance I hated it right away. How could this happen? Why? There is no way I am moving to gross, cold, Minnesota!

"MOM!" I squealed. "You're kidding!? Right?!?! Is this some kind of sick joke?" I exclaimed, going into hysterics.

"Now, now . . . uh. . . I know how you feel about the snow, but this is a _very_ generous offer Phil has gotten. We really don't have a choice..." she explained trailing off.

"Nonononono! _No! _NO! PLEASE! This can't be happening!" I panicked.

"Honey, come on… give it a chance! It is going to be great there! With Phil's new salary we will be getting a nice spacious home! It's beautiful, really! You should see it! And you will even get your own bathroom! (**A/N: seem familiar? I just had to add that in there.)** You will love it, I promise!"

"B-but its wet, and icky… and COLD! Mom isn't there ANY other option?" I begged desperately.

Besides, how could _she_ agree to this living condition? She hates the cold and wet just and much, if not MORE than I do! I should know, after all the times Phil has suggested a snowy place for vacation. He had called them "beautiful winter wonderlands..." We had both scoffed at the idea and immediately picked a nice sunny place for vacation.

And then there are all those stories about before I was born. Renee wasn't always single before Phil. Long ago she hooked up with some dude -I think his name was Charlie- when they were only 18. Brainless and naughty. That's how I came around.

Unfortunately, she wasn't willing to stick around for the small town life, especially when it apparently "rains buckets" where my dad used to live, wherever he lived. Or at least that's what I have been told.

She didn't even care enough to marry him, to make my birth happen the right way. She ran off and we lived in Phoenix, Arizona, one of the sunniest places in the U.S. Until about two years ago, when Phil came into the picture. And ever since then, we have always been moving it seems like, which usually gets on my nerves. But compared to this Minnesota situation, it's not so upsetting anymore. I would move anywhere, just not to the _snow!_

She sighed. "I... I just don't think there is any other option, Bella honey." She frowned.

"But, what about you? You used to hate the snow even more than I-"

"Yeah, I know, I used to hate that kind of weather but I think I've changed." She interjected, explaining herself quickly. "I'm willing to give it a chance! You never know, it could work out better than we think!"

I sighed frustrated. "You couldn't have figured that out 17 years ago?" I remarked, sarcastically, intending for my question to be rhetorical.

She answered though. "Don't go there Bella! It just wasn't going to work out back then, ok? I made a stupid mistake getting involved with Charlie and that kind of life!" she defended.

What? "So _I_ was a stupid mistake then?" I retorted, a little shocked and hurt"

"nono! I didn't mean it like that! Its just, your real father is a touchy subject with me."

I continued to stare at her, not buying it. Then an idea hit me…

"I could live with my father!" I blurted, not thinking. Her eyes widened.

"But you don't you don't even know him. I haven't talked to him since you were just a baby, not even a year old!"

I bit my lip, thinking…

"Oh come on! Don't you have a phone number or something? An address?"

I was really desperate to escape. And I don't think it was just because of the snow. What if I actually wanted to meet my real dad? Whoever he was. I only heard about him in stories; the very rare times when my mom ever cared to talk about him. He seemed like a myth to me. For all I know, he could be dead!

I winced, trying not to think about that possibility. Even though I had no idea who he was, I still cared for him.

"Like I said, it's been a long time. I doubt I still… have a phone number… or address lying around still." She sauntered out her words slowly, as if she was trying to hide something from me…

. "And even if I did have something left of him, he could have moved or changed numbers throughout all this time."

I looked down, feeling foolish. It was just an idea. But why was she acting so weird? Eh, maybe it was nothing. She probably just doesn't like talking about him because the subject makes her sad.

"Besides, we can't just ask him to take such a responsibility. I'm sure he has his own life by now. Maybe even found himself a woman who can appreciate the wet." Another guilty frown.

He cant just forget about me though. He knew Renee was pregnant when she ran off, has he even considered that I exist? Thought about me at all? I was dying to know.

"Oh can't we at least try?"

"I suppose, but if he still lives where he used to then it's no different there, than Minnesota."

I had forgot about that.

"Where exactly did he live?" I asked curiously

"Forks, Washington. The Olympian peninsula. Rains nonstop"

I suppressed a sigh. One of the cloudiest places known in this country. Still wet, just not as cold…

"Well, at least its not snowing all the time. I could possibly live with that."

She sighed, thoughtfully. "Bella, I don't understand though. You act like it's such a horrible thing to give St. Paul a try. Why are you so desperate? The snow isn't really all that different than rain"

"I know. But, I think I actually want to see my father really bad." The only question is if he will want to see me.

"Well, ok then. You can try I guess. But please don't go getting your hopes up sweetie. It's just an idea remember? Who knows where he lives, or what he will think." She eyed me cautiously, and then looked up at the clock changing the subject.

"Phil will be home soon, I think its time to get dinner started" she grinned, teasing me playfully.

Of course. Dinner time.

I'll just come right out with it: My mom sucks at cooking. So she kind of depends on me to cook, sine Phil is always at work, never home in time to join us for dinner anyways. Even though every time he promises to be on time the next day, he never is. He is what I call a workaholic. But we are kind of used to it.

I sighed, getting up from the couch where we were talking, and went to start the spaghetti.

I was determined to find my birth father. And once I did, I would just hope he wanted to see me. I was willing to put up with the rain at least, if that's what it would take. I wouldn't give up.

Review please! Tell me how I did! Sorry if it is too much like the actual book. If enough people decide that this story is worth reading, then i will keep it. I think you probably know where this is heading. If people dont like it then I will probably just trash it. So tell me what you think!

Thanks! Luv ya

-kerri


	2. The Phone Call

**Hey you guys! thanks for those of you that reviewed. I am sooo sorry it took so long. I had a mini writers block, and I was sooo BUSY. Ome, babysitting and lots of homework and annoying parents that make you clean every inch of the house. lol. Plus with christmas we were getting ready for company and the usual. But you dont want to read excused you want to read the next chapter. ;)**

** here is chapter two. I hope its ok still. THX FOR READING**

***************************************

**BOV**

The next day was Saturday, and I got right to work. First order of business: see if there is anything left of Charlie to get a hold of him. If my mom was right about not having an address or phone number, then it would be harder.

But even if she did, it still wouldn't be easy. You see, our house if kept very clean, and organized. Phil insists that nothing can be out of place. It's not that me and Renee are messy, its just that he is so picky about things. You won't just find a random phone number on a sticky note lying around. We would have noticed it by now.

If there was any chance that I could find something about my real dad, it would be found in my parents room.

I never go in there. I don't know if I am just scared, or if I don't care. But it wouldn't be hard to get in there. Phil is always at work, and my mom is either napping or cleaning. And she hardly pays any attention to me anyways. So all I have to do is go upstairs acting like I'm going to my room. Then just walk in.

She would probably have a box of her personal memories or something. Most likely in her closet. That was my best guess.

Right now its 10:00am. Phil is already at work and my mom is making herself some breakfast. Now that I think of it, I am pretty hungry myself. I trudged downstairs to make some cereal.

"Good morning Bells" Renee greeted. She just sat down with her toast. The only thing she can cook.

I sat down across from her at our expensive dining room table. I looked up casually.

Renee looked a little disgruntled. That's odd. She's always happy.

"Mom, is there a problem?" I asked concerned.

"No. No. I am fine. Just a little… stomach ache. Must have been something I ate yesterday."

"Oh, ok." Huh. Never mind then. "So when _are_ we moving anyways?" I was curious to see how long I had.

"In one week. Phil has got work off a few of those days to pack."

I cringed. That doesn't really give me much time.

After I was done with my cereal I went to get dressed. I pulled on some jeans and a t-shirt, then tied my hair back messily. I went back downstairs to see if my mom was occupied so I could make my move and check out their room.

She was starting water in the kitchen sink so she could mop. I acted like I was getting a drink to look inconspicuous, then I was upstairs in front of their door sipping my Kool-Aid. What was I going to find in there?

I turned the doorknob quietly and walked in. Nothing unusual. Same as the rest of the house. Nice furniture and elegant paintings framed on the warm colored walls. Nice roomy space. A king sized iron bed with a canopy. The bedding was some fancy abstract design, matching the tan walls. A huge flat screen TV hung on the wall opposite of the bed. Although I knew that was there, because Phil's company had given it to him as a gift for some award or something. The floors were deep mahogany wood floors. Two large windows side by side were draped with sheers. A matching center rug topped it all off.

I glanced to where a door was. Probably their bathroom. I walked over to it and opened it. Yep a bathroom. Also very nicely put together. A huge mirror and nice tub with holes in them. A jet bathtub. Wow. I should have expected all this. There were two stainless steel sinks with fancy knobs and weird looking soap in a long glass dispenser. 2 other doors. One for the actual toilet and once for their closet. I went for the once at the end. Nope just the toilet. Now I knew the last door must be their closet. Oh gosh what am I going to find in here.

I opened the door and stepped in.

Whoa.

Not anything I expected. No boxes or containers filled will stuff. Since the rest of the house was spotless I expected some junk at least in their closet. Nothing. Just clothes, and shoes and baseball hats lined up neatly on a shelf- Phil liked baseball; he apparently used to play it when he was a kid.

Well, then why the heck did they need so much space for their closet? They had a freakin walk in closet bigger than my room! This is so weird. Nothing. At all. Oh gosh this is hopeless. I will never be able to see my real birth-father.

I glanced around one last time and exited this dream room I'm sure any couple would love to own.

Great what am I going to do now?! I went back downstairs just in time to see my mom putting away the mop and draining the water. Good timing.

"I'm going to the library to get some new books." I told her. I was bored and needed something to distract me before I thought of another way to find my birth father.

"Oh perfect. Do you think you could drop by the store and pick up some things? Uh, bread... milk..." she trailed off reading the list out loud. "Oh here I'll just give you the list."

"Yeah, sure. I guess so."

"Great. Thanks so much. I love you" She assured me with a big grin.

.*******************************************************

I was getting back in my old truck in the library parking lot. I had picked up some random books to keep me busy. Wuthering heights and Jayne Eyre. I love the classics.

I arrived at the big Super Target within minutes. I hopped out and grabbed a cart. My Moms list was pretty long.

I went to the frozen food department, then the non frozen foods and picked up the items on the list and then moved to office supplies and cleaning supplies. It took me about an hour to get EVERYTHING. Then I waited in line for another ten minutes. What's with Miami?

FINALY! I was out of that mad house. I packed all the groceries in the bed of my truck and hopped in. I started the air first. It was extremely hot outside. But I don't mind. I should be enjoying it while it lasts.

After getting through the busy roads of the city, I at last was home. I grabbed some bags and went inside to ask my mom for help bringing in the purchases

My mom wasn't to be seen. She was probably in the kitchen.

I was about to yell "MOM" when I heard her say something very loudly from the kitchen. Then another pause. Then more talking. It seems as if she was on the phone. She sounded angry. The same tone of voice she used at breakfast this morning. Pained and annoyed.

She obviously didn't hear me come in. I know I shouldn't have been listening, but I was curious…

"LOOK, I told you. That isn't an option! Ok? Just get over it and leave us alone! We are moving to Minnesota." Talking on the other end. "How many times do I have to tell you! Please! It's for her own good……

_Her? Who's "her"? Is that me?_

"No! It can't happen! Why do you keep calling! She doesn't care! She doesn't even know about you…

"Why would she want to do that....

"Oh please get real! I don't know why you keep trying! Just forget about us… You know what? Good bye! I am not having this conversation again!"

I heard her slam the phone back on its base in the kitchen and then sighing, mumbling something to herself.

_Why do you keep calling? Not having this conversation again?_ Who was that? Apparently this isn't the first time Renee has talked to them.

I stepped out into view. "Who was that mom?" I asked alarmed, groceries still in hand.

She spun around and stared at me wide eyed.

"Bella you're home! Oh I didn't hear you! Oh. Um... Well I'm starving did you get the things I asked you to? It's about lunch time!" She spat out quickly. Trying to change the subject.

"Mom, answer my question. Who was that? What did they want? Why were you so angry...?" I trailed off a little panicked.

"Oh it's nothing sweetie I promise! Don't worry about it okay? Just forget about it. Nothing important. Now I am hungry how bout you? I'll help you get the groceries out of the car"

Ok so she wasn't going to tell me was she? Well fine then. She will have to sooner or later. Gosh what's going on?

**********************************************

**thats it for now. I have already written a little more after this, but decided to end it here. The next chapter will come soon since I already have gotten a good start on it. hope you enjoyed. ;D**

**love kerri**


	3. How could she do this to me!

**Hey everyone. Do I have any readers left? Besides Kimberly and Sandra? Lol. Well anyways, I know I said I would update soon. Sorry! You know school can really be a drag. So updates probably aren't going to be as soon as we both would like. But I am going to try my best. Well, hope you like this chapter. I have a clue where I am taking this, but the details aren't really clear. They just come out. So sorry if it's a little weird. Hope you enjoy!**

**BPOV**

Later after lunch I went to my room to do homework and read the books I got from the library. We hadn't said a word throughout lunch. I know not to push her into doing something she doesn't want to. Like telling a secret. I guess that is where I got my stubbornness from. She won't budge.

Soon enough it was getting dark and I was done with my homework and reading what I wanted for now.

Time to make dinner. I trudged downstairs in a bad mood. This was really making me mad.

She still wasn't talking to me. And neither was I to her. Then again, when do we ever really talk much to each other anyways? Since that little phone call incident earlier, she was being very anti social. She usually would call a neighbor or go out for a walk. Not today. Whatever.

***************************************************

Another day has come. More wondering. It's early in the morning; I just woke up. I might look on the computer to see if Charlie is somewhere on the internet. Hey, you never know.

Renee was sleeping in today. It was Sunday, so later she was planning on going to the gym, like she always does.

I went over to my laptop in the corner of my room. I pressed the on button and it speedily started up. It's high-speed. Once again, another gift from Phil and his company. He insists on owning the latest in everything. Whether its home décor or electronics.

I went to Google and started to type in Charlie's name…

Wait. Charlie who?

Oh gosh I don't even know this man's freakin last name. Stupid me. Well, I couldn't do anything researching ….

I shut the laptop and plopped on my bed. _What now?_ Oh man this is turning out to be hopeless. But I guess I could ask Renee about his last name when she wakes up.

I yawned boredly and trudged myself downstairs to start my day. Leftover pancakes caught my interest. And boy was I starving! Sheesh! I scarfed my breakfast hungrily and grabbed a glass of chocolate milk.

I glanced at the clock. 7:00 am. Eh. I've always been an early rise. Now that I think about it, it will be a while before Renee wakes up. I decided to kill some time. Maybe mom's idea of staying in shape wasn't so bad. I haven't had a good work out in... Gosh I don't know! It's been a while. Renee and I used to go once a week on a jog around our wonderful Phoenix neighborhood. Believe it or not, we actually used to be really close. We had lots of mother daughter moments. Oh yes, there were the wonderful times. Then she found Phil, and she became to preoccupied with life to continue our many times together. But it's ok. If she's happy then that's all that matters. Right? Yeah.

So I decided to try and start getting in shape. _Maybe a run through the neighborhood_. She should still be here by the time I get back.

I changed into some sweats and lazily put my hair up. Then went back downstairs to fill my water bottle with some ice cold water. I would definitely be needing it.

After I locked up the house – Phil told us we had to; something about not wanting to take any chances in this rich neighborhood – I finally got going. I started off through the wide streets lined with huge 2 story, and some 3 story, houses. These were the fancy ones with stone walls and mailboxes to match, and long paved side walks. They had iron balconies, beautiful flowerbeds, and not one yard was the wrong shade of bright green. It was all perfect. The image of luxury.

I had been going for about 30 minutes now. Little kids were giggling in their yards happily, riding bikes, and playing with their toys, while an elderly man walked his poodle. It was a perfect day with a clear blue sky, and all you could hear were the children's playful squeals and the birds singing their songs.

Later, I neared a few girls who didn't look more than 8 years old, hosting a lemonade stand. I decided to help them out. Besides, lemonade sure sounded really good right now. I was really worn out, and I ran out of water a while ago. When they saw me slowing down and approaching them, the tiny smiles on their faces widened ten times bigger. They were so happy that I was buying from them. They told me that I was t heir first customer. I could tell they worked hard, and was glad to make their day. They were so cute. It seemed like forever ago since I was that young…

After they thanked me, and I threw my cup away in a little waste basket that they provided near the stand, I took off again.

I weaved through the confusing streets, starting to get a little lost. They all had corny names that were either the name of a flower or a fruit. How lame. Could they get any less creative than that? Whatever.

I was finally figuring out where I was, when I tripped. I flew through the air, and toppled on the hard cement.

Ouch…. I quickly got back up and shook myself off. Nothing hurt, just my hands. It looks like I scraped them pretty bad but no cuts. I should have expected this. I mean I'm so unbelievably clumsy! I'm surprised I didn't trip sooner. Oh well.

I got back on track, hurrying home because my hands stung badly. Thank goodness they weren't bleeding though. I don't think I would have been able to handle that.

Finally I reached my street…

Oh crap. The car was gone. My mom must have left already. Darn, I'm a little to late. I guess ill just have to ask her about Charlie's last name later. I sprinted up the long side walk, then unlocked, and burst through the door.

Hurrying to the sink, I turned the colder water on and let it run over my hands. Immediately the cold feeling soothed my pain. After a few moments, I turned the water off and gently patted my hands dry. Then I went over to the cabinet where first aide kit Renee made us keep- mainly for me- and grabbed some cream stuff to help my scrapes. I dabbed some of the gunk on my palms, and put everything back.

I noticed the leftover pancakes were gone, as expected. It was just around ten o'clock. I guess she decided to go early. I plopped down on the couch, finally realizing how tired and worn out I was. A few minutes of relaxing passed, then the phone started ringing from the kitchen.

What the heck? It was probably one of mom's friends, but wouldn't they know that 10:30 is too early to call someone like my mother? I sighed and picked up the phone without looking at the caller-id.

"Hello?" I asked slightly annoyed. I just wanted to rest some more.

"Look, Renee, please DO NOT hang up! Could you just listen to me?" I was surprised to hear a gruff man voice rush on the other end.

And they apparently thought I sounded like Renee.

"Um, I-" I started but the man just cut me off.

"Listen, please! Give me a chance! I don't think what you're doing is fair!" He pleaded.

"I just want to see her! If you won't let us work out a custody plan, then at least bring her by for a day or two! I just want to see OUR daughter!" The man begged.

WHAT THE HECK?! _Who _the heck?! I was totally and utterly confused. Uh…

"Uh…" I repeated my thoughts after a few moments of silence.

"Hello? Renee talk. Please. You are usually yelling at me by now. Please don't though! I just want to talk this out! I'm trying! …. Renee?"

"Uh… who is this?" I shakily asked.

"What? It's Charlie. Renee? This is Renee right?"

"Um… no…" CHARLIE? Ohmigosh! _The_ Charlie? As in, my real dad?! What in the world? Maybe I finally have my chance! But why is he talking like this?

"It isn't? Well then who... BELLA? Is… is that you?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah... it's me Bella. Is this… my birth father?"

"Yeah, yeah it is. My goodness I can't believe I'm talking to you! Wow! Where is your mom? How is she letting you talk to me?"

"Oh Renee, uh, she's at the health club" I stated, still a little confused about what was going on.

"Really? Her? This early?"

"Yeah, um, what's going on?"

"Oh, I guess you heard what I was saying early. Well, I was calling, once again, to see if I could see _you_ actually."

Me? Whoa. Just my luck. Cool. Good thing he's not some billionaire off in Tokyo that forgot he even had a daughter.

"What do you mean 'once again'?"

"Well, your mother has uh, refused to let me see you. She says you don't want to. I have been calling ever since you were 13, to try and get her to change your mind. I didn't know you had no idea..." He trailed off. What did he just say?! I was stunned.

"Oh my gosh! Are you serious? What the heck!" How could my mom do this? She knew I wanted to go see him SO bad! And she lied to me!

"How could she do this to me?!" I seethed, more to myself, than to the person on the other end of the phone.

"You sound really mad. Am I missing something?"

"Well, when I found out that we were moving again, and to the SNOW with that, I totally freaked. I knew I had a real birth father somewhere out there, and then I got the idea to stay with you.. But she wouldn't talk about it. She just said she didn't have your number or address. She said she hadn't heard from you in forever and that it was a lost cause."

"Unbelievable." Charlie scoffed.

"At first, I just wanted a change, to escape the horrific snow that I didn't want to endure. But then I got to thinking, and decided I wanted to know my birthfather, wherever he was."

"Ah so you despise to wet also eh? Just like your mom." He pondered

"Well, more like just the snow. I have convinced myself that rain isn't so bad. But I am refusing to go to stupid Minnesota."

"Oh, okay" a few seconds of silence passed, when my anger was starting to seep through the shock.

"Why on earth would she do this?" he wondered mimicking my thoughts.

"Just what I was wondering. But I'm curious, where do you live now?"

"Forks, Washington. Same place where your mom and I got together, many years ago."

"Yeah that's the place Renee said you lived, 'last time she checked'. She knew where you lived all along! Ugh!" I couldn't believe I was telling this man everything about my feelings. It's weird, but I felt like I knew him already real well.

"Yeah, I still live here. But why didn't she tell you? I just figured you didn't want to come, and didn't want to talk to me."

"Nope. I wanted anything to get away from St. Paul." I thought for a few seconds...

"Maybe since we know she's lying now, we can convince her to let me stay with you!" I suggested excitedly. Finally the change I have been waiting for!

"Yeah sounds good, but what about the rain? I thought you didn't like it?"

"Like I said, snow is the only thing that really bothers me. But I am willing to give a little rain a try."

He laughed then said, "I wouldn't call it a little. It rains nonstop here."

"Yeah, I believe the phrase my mom used was 'rains buckets nonstop'" I laughed. "It's okay though. I'll get used to it."

"That is, if your mom lets you. Don't get ahead of yourself. I can't just grant you permission. She has full custody over you."

"Uggg. I guess so. Well, she better let me. That would be just cruel!" I spat.

"I have an idea," I started, "how about when she gets home, I'll talk to her. Try to convince her as much as I can. Then I'll tell you to call at just the right time, and you can take it from there. She'll have to say yes!" I'm brilliant. I smiled to myself.

"Okay, but I don't feel right about fooling her."

"We're not," I assured, "Is this your cell number that you're calling from?"

"Yeah"

"Kay. Ill use my cell to text it. Just call the house number when you get my text. Then just try and convince her." By then I should have softened her up some.

Oh I felt wonderful! But mad at the same time. I can't believe she would do this! She was gonna get it big time when she gets home.

Just then I realized something. The person Renee was yelling at on the phone yesterday when I walked in on her had to have been Charlie! It made sense! He was trying to convince her to let him see me. Ahh how horrible! Now I was even angrier.

I finished chatting with Charlie, and got off the phone. We had talked for a long time. It was lunch time now. Then I decided I should put his number in my cell. For later today. I pulled out my cell phone and then glanced at the calls list on the house phone…

**Swan, Charlie 10:26**

Swan. So that was his last name. Huh. _Isabella Swan,_ I thought. I wouldn't mind having that last name. The sound of me living with Charlie as my legal dad in forks Washington surprisingly appealed to me. That would be pretty cool. Better than living in Minnesota with Renee and Phil. Way better, actually. It's not that I don't love my mom, I'm just sick of this life. And how Phil treats me like I'm just "that teenager". And Renee doesn't ever pay attention to me. It's almost like she doesn't really… love me.

_Stop saying that. Of course she loves you! She's just really busy._ Whatever. Maybe I can finally settle down and not have to move anymore though. Just thinking of living in **ONE** place for more than 6 months sounded so wonderful! I was getting so excited!

I remembered lunch, and started making chicken salad for sandwiches, while I waited for my mother to get back home. But my mood evaporated when I heard the car door shut and then the sound of Renee outside gabbing on her cell phone carelessly. As soon as I recalled that Renee had been keeping everything from me, I got angry again.

The lock jiggled and she came in as she hung up. She must have brought clothes and showered at the gym, because I could hear the click clacking sound of her high heels on the tile as she walked into the kitchen where I was just finishing her sandwich.

"Oh good you made lunch! I'm absolutely starving after my hard work out" she exclaimed.

See there she goes again treating me like her little slave. I didn't respond. I just grabbed some bread to start making my sandwich.

"Bella, hello? What's the problem?" she wondered, not really caring, but noticing my foul mood. That, and the way I glared at her.

"Isabella why are you so edgy?"

"Mom, we need to talk."

************************************************************************

**I hope you're liking it. I probably don't have that many readers. So if it's good enough, tell your friends. Reviews make me happy too. =) I know I am probably ending this chapter in a bad spot. Hehe. If you really like it enough, then don't worry. There's more soon. I literally am about to start writing the next chapter. ;]**

**Remember I don't really know how to write, so if it's getting off track, or confusing or something, I'm sorry. Just tell me if it's going wacky and please be honest. I take all kinds of criticism. Thanks so much!**

**-Kerri**


	4. Im going to forks!

Hi everyone. As requested by a friend, I have decided to make this chapter short. But don't worry, because that's only because I've already started chapter 6. Yeah isn't that great? Hahaha lol. So ill post this chapter (chapter 4) today and maybe chapter 5 today too. Or I could do that tomorrow. Which one?

Hope this is going good so far. I am sooo grateful for all the positive feedback I have been getting! Thank you sooo much!

Here's chapter 4. Enjoy. **:]**

************************************************************

**BPOV** **(A/N like I said, I might change the points of view once I get into the story more. Or maybe not. Depends.)**

_Previously:_

"_Bella, hello? What's the problem?" she wondered, not really caring, but noticing my foul mood. That, and the way I glared at her._

"_Isabella why are you so edgy?"_

"_Mom, we need to talk."_

She looked at me, waiting for me to go on. We were still in the kitchen, and I was still holding the bread for my sandwich. I looked down, continuing to make my lunch, and began.

"You kept everything from me all along. Why? Why did you do that?!" My voice started raising. I was mad.

She looked confused. "Bella, honey, what in the world are you talking about?" Oh she knew good and well what I was talking about!

"Don't say that. I think you know exactly. I went out for a run this morning and when I got back, the phone rang and you will never believe who it was!" I scoffed. Renee looked a little uneasy.

"Charlie swan, my real dad, called. Care to explain?" I asked angrily.

"Charlie swan?! Your father? Oh my gosh! Wow I had no Idea he knew our number after we moved so much! What did he want?" My mother was bad at acting. I could so tell that she was guilty beyond words. So she chooses to lie, instead. Ah! Why couldn't she just fess up?

"Oh save the act mom! You know exactly what he wanted! At first he thought I was you, and started begging to see his daughter! What's going on? Why are you hiding all this from me?" I wanted answers that instant.

"I…" She trailed off and looked down. A few moments passed.

"MOM! CUT THE CRAP! Please I just want the truth! I want answers…" I started to bawl. Most of my tears were real, but I knew she hated when I cried, and I had a feeling that might soften her up.

"Sweetie, please don't cry! I'll explain everything… just stop, please"

I turned it down to a silent sob looking up to her with tear filled eyes waiting for an answer.

"Let's go to the living room…" she grabbed her sandwich off the counter and started off towards the living room. I grabbed mine and followed her. We sat down and she took a bite, thoughtfully looking at the hem of her skirt.

"I… I did have your Charlie's number and address all along. As a matter of fact, he calls every other day pretty much, asking to see you-" she started to confess but I cut her off.

"WHY?! You know that's what I wanted! Why did you lie to me?" I yelled hysterically.

"Sweetie, I just… didn't want the same thing to happen to you that happened to me. That place is no good, and I mean it. I didn't want you getting stuck there like I almost did."

"_No good_? It's not as bad as the snow? Oh and believe me; I don't plan on making the mistake of falling in love like you did. You don't have to worry about that, I just want some peace from moving all the time! And I want to be with my dad!"

"Well, I understand but I just don't-"

I cut her off again. Oh I was not letting her talk right now. It was my turn.

"Mom, lying to me was wrong! I just don't understand! He wants to see his daughter, and I want to see my real dad, and what you are doing is just cruel!" The tears starting flooding my eyes now. I ran off to the bathroom to cry some more. I locked the door and curled up on the floor. I still don't know why she had to do this!

Just then, I remembered I was supposed to text Charlie so he could do his part in convincing my mom to let me go. I pulled my phone and sent him a text.

**K. tlk to her now. She is just now recovering from my burst of tears.**

No later than 30 seconds after closed my phone, I heard the house phone ring. Then I heard a loud sigh from my mother when she realized who it was. I knew she wouldn't yell at him, since she knows I am listening.

I unlocked the door and slid out of the bathroom, and into the kitchen.

She noticed me come in, but still continued to listen to what Charlie was saying.

"Yeah... yeah I know. It wasn't right…" She sighed defeated. "I was wrong," She mumbled quietly. "I still don't think that I'm going to let that happen… Yeah I know… I guess, I guess so." She sighed once again and walked over to the window, absentmindedly peering out of it.

"Ok.. well then we'll have to work that out…" She suddenly turned to me and motioned for me to go upstairs. I quickly obliged, and hurried upstairs, feeling hopeful. By the looks and sounds of it, She may be considering something.

I sat on my bed waiting. But then I started to wonder what it's like in forks Washington. Curious, I sat down at my desk and flipped open my laptop. I went to Google and typed in forks Washington. I clicked on images and watched the results pop up in an instant.

It was just as everyone described to me. Pictures of trees and rainy rivers popped up on the screen. Then I saw a pic of a group of buildings. I'm assuming it was the forks high school based on the way orange letters lined the top of the building saying "Forks High school". Other pictures showed stuff like a library and a green grassy park that sat by a small lake. I clicked back to web results and clicked the first result. It was a tourist website that explained the features and history of Forks. I read the front page and figured out that Renee and Charlie weren't exaggerating when they were talking about how much it rains.

I also read about an Indian reservation called LaPush that was nearby and also about the plant life and animal life. Boy did it look cozy and green in this small town of forks Washington. And some how, I felt this strange longing to be there right now. I was curious about this little town, no matter how wet and cold it is.

I was looking at some other sites when my mom knocked at my door.

"Come in" I called out.

She walked in with a sad, defeated smile. I looked up to her.

"Well, sweetie, it looks like you are moving to forks"

Did she just say that?!?! I couldn't believe it! My plan worked! I was so extremely happy! I screamed quite loud.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Sooooooooo much! Ohmigosh yay!"

Then I got up and started doing an improvised "happy dance". I twirled and jumped and sang, "I'm going to forks" over and over. I shocked myself actually. I didn't know I could be this enthusiastic about anything, especially about moving. Now that was ironic.

My mom stood there stunned. I'm sure she didn't think I could be this happy either.

"Wow. You really want this, don't you?"

"Yes mom, I do. Thanks you so much!" I spontaneously went up to her and hugged her. Something I haven't done in a while. I caught her off guard and she awkwardly hugged me back. I looked up to her and gave her the biggest smile she has seen in a while from me.

"Ok, so when do I go?"

*************************************************************

Mwahahah. I love torturing people. Especially my friend Kimberly who hates it when I leave it at a cliffie. Lol.

I know it's short. Chapter five coming today or tomorrow. Probably tomorrow. And this time, I mean it. Because I already have it written! =D

I have solo and ensemble contest tomorrow, so wish me good luck. I need it. That's why I might post chapter 5 tomorrow instead of today. Because today, I need to **practice practice practice**. and I don't have time to type up another chapter. (In case you didn't know, I play flute for my junior high band. =) I love it.) So consider yourselves lucky that you get any chapters at all right now, or this weekend. Haha.

Reviews make me sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo happy! Can I get a review for every person that reads this chapter? OMVE! That would be soooo cool! Pleeeeeeease and thanks!

-Kerri.


	5. BYE BYE MIAMI

**Hey everyone! Here is another chapter, as promised. =D I'm really hyper and happy right now because I just left solo and ensemble, and I got ones on both my solo, and my ensemble. Yay! And I got an exemplary/honors award for my solo, and probably my ensemble! (I will know for sure about my ensemble on Monday) Yeah, so this chapter is short too, and its mostly a filler chapter. But chapter six, (which I have already started a bit of it) will be a long one. I don't exactly know when ill post chapter 6. I always work on writing this story during school, so maybe ill update next weekend. AT THE LATEST. I know that's a long time away, but idk. Depends on my schedule.**

**Alright, enough talking. Now time to read! (AND REVIEW PLZ)**

_

* * *

_

_3 weeks later:_

**BPOV**

Well, it's all set! I am officially moving to forks! TODAY! Yes! I can't wait! My dad and Renee worked out some custody plan. It confuses me, but Charlie is officially my legal guardian and shares custody of me with Renee. Which is kind of pointless because I'm 17 and once I turn 18 it doesn't matter anymore. **(A/N: I really have no idea about how all the guardian stuff and split family laws work. So just ignore my flaw about that detail.)**

But oh well! At least I'm starting fresh! New city, new dad! I can't wait! As I get closer, I continue to keep surprising myself at how happy I am about this. I am so enthusiastic; I think my mom might go into shock. Hehe.

Phil and Renee's move to Minnesota had to be delayed in order to work out the forks plan, and they are leaving today like me. Only we obviously aren't getting on the same plane.

I was now walking through my room making sure I had all my bags and crap. I totally despised this process or boxing everything up and having to haul it to the U-haul truck, and then to the plane. But because I have had to move so much, I freakishly seem to becoming an expert at packing and moving. Ugh how weird was that?

I went downstairs to see how Renee and Phil were coming along with packing the rest of the house. I hope they are almost done. I really want to get this show on the road.

Luckily, there was not much packing involved for us though. We usually always just left the furniture behind for the next people, because Phil always can afford to buy a new set or furniture. Maybe even get more expensive ones. Besides, who wants to have the same furniture for more than a couple months anyways?

But that kinda got me wondering about Charlie's home. Was it big, and rich. Or was it small? I didn't honestly care though. People dream of being rich and everybody wants to live the big life. It's not all what it's cracked up to be. I wouldn't mind if my new home was small and cozy.

These past weeks I have been texting Charlie a lot. We have sort of been bonding more. Well, if bonding is the word you want to use. Even if we only talk over our cell via texting, it's almost like I know him more. But in our conversations, the details about his house never came up. All I know is that he has room for me, and has enrolled me at the Forks high school. The one I had seen on the computer.

We double checked everything and moved the boxes to the medium sized U-haul truck. I was happy to leave this house.

Me and Renee got in the car and followed the U-haul – driven by Phil.

15 minutes later we were finally at the airport. There were a few minutes before we had to board our flights though.

It would take around 6 - 7 hours to get to Washington. The total opposite side of the country. Wow. I would be taking first class direct flight though.

After doing the whole security and luggage routine, our flights were announced next over the intercom. Time to say goodbye.

"I'm going to miss you sweetie." She looked at me sadly.

"Yeah, I'm going to miss you too mom." And just then I realized something. I _was_going to miss mom. Alot.

I started to feel the moisture coming to my tear ducts. Oh gosh. I hate it when this happens. Sometimes, I just get all emotional. This was one of those times.

"Awww, sweetie its okay! Do you want to change your mind? You don't have to do this. Don't cry." She hugged me tight and I buried my head in her shoulder.

"No mom, im fine. Really. Don't switch my flight. Im just going to miss you a lot"

I didn't plan on doing the crying and missing scene. I didn't even know I was going to break down like this. I'm so sensitive.

It was really stupid. I expected me to just go off and be happy in forks, knowing that Renee and Phil were happy and better off without me bothering them. But now my mind was racing through all the times me and my mom have spent together. I realized I hadn't ever been away from her ever. Well, of course the exception of school obviously, and the occasional summer camp that lasted just a week when I was a kid.

Now things have changed. And are changing now more than ever.

It was with a sad, but nonreluctant smile that I said goodbye. Sure, I as going to miss my mom. The closest friend I have ever had. But this is what I chose, and I wasn't regretting it.

We were going to be late for our flight if we didn't get moving. I hugged her tight one last time, and then walked toward my terminal, while Renee walked the opposite way toward her's. I gripped the smaller bags that I would take with me on the plane-like for my laptop-and walked off.

Once on the plane, I started to relax. We hadn't taken off yet, so I left my seat belt off and got settled. First class was very efficient especially if you are like me, and NEED your space.

I waited for us to take off, getting impatient. It's a good thing I am not afraid of planes. I got over that fear a long time ago. More people settled around me until finally the seat belt light flashed on and signaled he passengers that we were about to leave.

It was going to be a long 6 hours. Luckily I brought my laptop. Since it was a direct flight, we would be going straight to the Seattle airport, no stops along the way. And then Charlie would pick me up there and drive back to my new forks home.

The movement of the plane slowly gaining speed down the runway suddenly pulled me out of my trance. It lifted off the ground and gradually got higher and higher.

We were at the highest point when I looked down through the window. I stared at the city below me, watching it slowly look smaller, and farther. Even though we were flying high, and away, I could still see the many tall skyscrapers towering above the water, looking like they were actually built on the ocean.

I waited for Miami to finally fade away, and then mentally said goodbye to my old life. Now I couldn't wait to say hello to my new life.

***************************************************

**Yes, VERY EXTREMELY SHORT. Sorry. like i said. its just a filler chapter. next one should be better, and hopefully more interesting.**

**Special thanks to my mom, for providing information about Miami. Hehe, my parents recently just took a cruise to the Bahamas and it left from Miami. So yeah, she described everything to me that you read in this chapter about Miami, Florida. But what was cool was, they took the cruise last weekend, way after I wrote the setting to be in Miami. It was a total coincidence. I thought that was lucky for me.**

**Important news: I have a poll set up. It's on my profile so PLEASE go read it and answer it. Its about wether to make this story all human, or not. I am sooo confused. I think I would be able to pull off either one. But what do I do? Please help me decide, since it matters to the readers the most. =)**

**Thanks for reading, and HOPEFULLY reviewing. I am soo happy that I have gotten this many reviews already. xD **

**So go review, and then tell me if you want Eddie to be a vamp or not. Oh yeah and don't forget about Jake and the laycans!! Hahaha (it means werewolf JSYK. I just learned that from my friend when she told me about the underworld movies, which I now want to go see DESPERATELY!) **

**Another thing: who else is watching David Archuleta on iCarly tonight? EEEEK I LOVE HIM. Im such a Disney channel and nickelodeon freak though. Everyone who is reading this probably is too old to be interested in that stuff. Hahaha.**

**Ok so, I'm done talking now. ;P**

**

* * *

**

**LOVE, KERRI AKA ALICE. **


	6. presents are fun

**YES. yes i know, its been a whole MONTH. i am soooooooooo extremely sorry! my only excuse is school. its been as intense as ever. grrr. oh and another excuse.. i was also focusing on rereading eclipse and breaking dawn. and when i get caught it that, i usually dont think about anything else.. SORRY! **

**well, this chapter is EXTRA long. and that should make up for it right? (extra apologies go to my friend kimberly. sorry it took so long.. lol) so here it is. =) please reply with a review!**

********************************************************************************************

**BPOV**

The flight was almost over and I was starting to get tired. We took of before lunch time and were landing at 5. To pass the time, I had slept, listened to my ipod, slept some more, and typed on my laptop.

I write. Alot. I love writing; I could just write forever. Sometimes I make up stories from my imagination, or sometimes I would just scribble poems to get my feelings out. But no matter what I wrote I did it a lot. I have a special binder for it. It was sort of my diary/story book. When I felt sad, or bored, I would pull my binder from its secret location and write until my hand hurt.

I yawned and pulled out my phone. It was 4:00 now. At lunch I had ate a packed lunch that I made brought.

I saved the document that I was typing bits of a story on, and closed my laptop. I yawned again and laid my head back on the seat. I was _still_ really tired; even after all my other short dozes. It was probably because I couldn't get any sleep last night. I was to busy thinking and anticipating about today. But now it was catching up with me and I closed my eyes and just relaxed. . .

****************************************************************

"Hello? Are you alive? Wake up, we're here. Hello?"

I opened my eyes, startled, and looked up. My eyes met with a boy's eyes, who looked about my age. I suddenly remembered I was on a plane to Seattle and then going to forks. I jumped up, suddenly and looked around. People were walking down the isle and off the plane. I grabbed my things and stood up quickly. All the while the boy was watching me. I got a better look at him now. He was _really_ tall. He was wearing a short-sleeved shirt and jeans, which showed is toned arm muscled. His skin was a tan russet color and his hair was dark, and hung almost to his brown eyes. A laugh came from him when he noticed me looking him over, and I blushed.

"Uh, sorry didn't mean to scare you earlier. We are in Seattle now, so I thought I would wake you up. Ya know, so you don't get left behind." He teased. His wide smile was so infectious.

"Haha, Yeah thanks." I smiled back.

We walked through the airplane following the line of people to walk off.

"So what's your name?" I politely asked.

It seemed as if he was concentrating intently on something else. "Oh, um Jacob Black. Yours?"

"Isabella Swan, but _please_ call me just '_Bella_'." Grr. It was so, and I mean SOO annoying when people called me _Isa_bella.

"Alrighty then 'Just Bella'," He joked, "So where are you heading from here?"

"Oh, just a little town called Forks, but you probably haven't heard of it."

"No, actually, I have! I live right by there, in the LaPush Indian Reservation." Ohmigosh. I know that place! Awesome!

"Really? Wow, I saw that on the internet!" I blurted out. He looked at me strangely.

"Uh, well I was living in Miami, but I was curious about forks so I looked it up, and now I'm gong to live there with my father."

"Oh, Officer Swan right? I know him. Well, technically my dad does actually. They are really good buddies."

"Wow that's cool. Yeah I think he mentioned something in one of his texts about him being a police chief. But he didn't mention his friends."

"Yeah they hang out a lot. I haven't actually seen Mr. Swan, but my dad tells me they sometimes go hunting, camping, and mostly fishing together."

"Well, I guess we will probably see each other around a lot then." I pondered.

"Yeah, I guess so" He beamed at this possibility.

We were in the airport now in the crowd of people that were reuniting with loved ones and friends.

"Oh," Jacob suddenly started, "There's my dad. I'll see you later though" He smiled down at my short self and walked off to a man in a wheelchair. Then they exited and left me standing there, probably looking like an idiot.

I looked around and then noticed a man walking toward me, pushing through the crowd of people.

"Bella?'

*************************************************************

**JPOV**

Wow. I was feeling pretty great right now. I had just met the most amazing girl ever. At first I was just trying to be nice and tell her we had landed, but once she opened her eyes and looked at me, I immediately couldn't tear my eyes away from her deep brown orbs. And she had the prettiest thick, long brown hair that hung down her back.

I was glad she talked with me. I loved the way she laughed. I was totally mesmerized by this stranger. But I hope she wouldn't consider herself a stranger to me anymore.

Maybe, once she gets settled in her new home, she could come with Charlie to have dinner with us some day. That would be awesome. I was totally happy to hear that she lived in forks!

"What's got you so smiley Jake?" My dad Billy asked.

"Oh, nothing really" I lied.

"Well, ok then…" A few seconds passed, "Did you meet someone in Miami?" He pushed. Dang he was perceptive.

"Well… um. No. I actually met someone on the plane back. Dad, you know Charlie, well his daughter is moving from Miami to live with him."

"Ah yes, he said she was flying in today." He recalled. "So you are so happy because of her?" Oh no I hate it when he teased me.

"Yeah, she's nice… I like her." I confessed. My dad and I were close, and we told each other stuff, but I was worried about telling him this because he's best friends with Bella's dad for heavens sakes!

"Oh I see…" He teased some more, "Maybe they can come over sometime." I could feel my cheeks burn up from my blush under my tan skin. I fought the urge to burst in a huge smile and make my happiness any more noticeable than it already pathetically was.

We went back home to the Rez, and along the way all I could think about was Bella Swan.

*********************************************************

BPOV

"Bella?"

The man was middle aged with a mustache.

"Yes, that's me" I replied.

But as soon as I confirmed that I was me, he sprung forward and hugged me like a long lost cousin. Well, more like a long lost daughter.

"My goodness, it's been so long since I have seen you!" He exclaimed still hugging me. Finally he pulled back and got a good look at me.

"I can't believe I finally get to see m daughter. I have wondered about you ever single day." I smiled widely.

"So how was your flight?"

"It was good. I mostly just slept though." I laughed. It was completely easy to just talk to him.

We started walking and just chatted about random stuff. After getting my luggage we started off toward the parking lot.

Charlie noticed my small amount of luggage and said, "You don't have that much stuff there. Did you pack enough?" It was true. I only had one suit case and a small bag of my toiletries.

"I guess I don't need that much stuff." I shrugged it off. I had just packed what little clothing I owned, bathroom stuff, my laptop, writing journal, and my small amount of books that I had. Because I just mainly borrowed from the library. I didn't make a big deal out of _owning_ a certain book. But overall, I didn't need that much stuff.

He slowed once we got near a row of cars in the parking lot, and he stopped at a police car. I probably should have expected it since that was his job.

We got in and started going along the busy streets of Seattle.

"You hungry?" Charlie asked.

Yeah kind, now that you bring it up."

"Do you wanna stop some where? There's all kinda of places we could go on the way back."

"Um. Hmmm. I don't know. Do you have anything at home? I could cook there. I always cooked for Renee and Phil."

"Oh, okay, that should be fine. Yeah you should have some foods to work with. Wow, someone that cooks could e useful. I usually always eat out most of the time. I… uh... Cant hardly cook at all." He confessed, looking embarrassed.

"Ha-ha, don't worry its okay. I can make a mean lasagna. How about that?"

"Mmmmmm… Yum. That sounds great." He smiled at me.

I liked my new dad. He's pretty cool. Forks was turning out to be a really good. I have already found a friend, Jacob, and my dad was Charlie swan who seemed like the perfect dad. He actually cared, and talked with me. Then, I realized we aren't in forks _yet, _so technically I'll have to wait till I see how good Forks actually is.

We kept driving and I kept talking. Charlie wanted me to just tell him stuff about me so he could "get to know his daughter more". I was fine with that. Besides, I rarely get to talk about myself, much les talk at all. I was shy at my old school, and rarely talked. But maybe that was because I didn't have any friends in the first place. Oh well, it doesn't mater now.

I told him about my favorite things, like writing and reading. And little details like my favorite colors and movies.

Pretty soon I see a sign saying "welcome to forks," and I smile and look around out the window.

"There's a park, and a forks library next to the lake. It's a pretty small town but I think you will like it here."

A few minutes later we turned onto a street and pulled into the drive way to my new home. It was fairly large, but no where near as gigantic as my old houses. There were tall trees scattered among the open front yard. Heck, there were trees scattered everywhere. And I don't mean palm trees either. It was so different. The houses were placed apart from each other and they each had a good amount of yard between the next homes. Well, not like acres and acres, but they weren't scrunched yards either. We got out of the cruiser and I followed him up the walkway.

"I have a few surprises for you. Think of them as welcome gifts." He smiled back at me.

"Really? Cool." Presents? Well, okay. I had gotten a few expensive items from Phil and his company, but it wasn't that usual that I received much.

We stepped in the house and I in my surroundings.

"Follow me and ill take you to your room." So I followed him up the single stair well. The walls were painted cozy warm colors and carpets for floors instead of wood floors, like I was used to.

"This is sorta your first surprise, but the others are better." He opened a door in the second story hallway and I stepped in.

"OH Wow!" I exclaimed.

"Welcome to your room."

It was awesome! The walls were turquoise and the accents were purple and lime green! Those were my favorite colors! There was a nice large day-bed with the same color comforter. It was perfect.

I also notice a mahogany desk in the corner, and a TV on the dresser across the room. I walked in further and flopped on the soft bed. When I turned around to face the direction that I came in, saw the huge bookshelf talking up a portion of the wall where the door was, causing me to not notice it when I walked in. I gaped at it. It was wonderful.

"How the heck did you know that I loved to read, and I loved these colors before I told you?!?"

"Ha-ha, yeah. Your mother told me a little 'bout you. But then in the car I wanted to hear more from you."

"Wow! It's perfect!" I lept up and hugged my dad. He chuckled and hugged me back. I had only met this man today, and I already felt real daughterly to him. I smiled, thanked him once more, then he left me to get unpacked and settled in.

I put all my clothes away then set my books on the shelf, and put my laptop on the wonderful desk. It was my literal dream room.

The last thing to take out of my suitcase was my journal. Hmmm… I realized there was no need to hide it. There never really a reason ever. But I felt I had to. So I looked around and decided to stuff it behind a big blue fuzzy pillow at the foot of the bed. It'll have to do.

Once everything was in place and I wrote a little, I decided to go downstairs. I found Charlie in a front room with a computer. I'm guessing it was his study.

He noticed me and greeted me kindly.

"Hello Bella, did you find everything okay?"

"Yeah"

"Well, okeydokey. Would you like a tour of the rest of the house?" He asked.

I nodded and followed him through the rest of the downstairs. It was spacious, but not to horribly huge. I liked it. All the walls were painted and there was a fire place next to a TV in the living room.

We finished going through the rest of the rooms, I like the kitchen. It was nice, and complete with stainless steel appliances and fridge. I figured I should make dinner now. Besides, I was excited to use the awesome kitchen.

"Are you hungry dad?"

"A little, but no cooking until I show you my other two surprises. " He joked. Oh that's right I forgot.

"Follow me." He grinned.

He led me to the garage and flicked on the light. As soon as my vision adjusted to the sudden brightness, I saw it.

"This is yours" he held his hand out to an electric blue car.

"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed.

I scurried up to it and gently ran my fingers along the shiny exterior.

"It's a 2009 Chevy corvette ZR1" he stated. Well, I knew nothing abut cars, but this was the most freakin wonderful car ever! I let out a small squeal again, and tugged on the driver side handle. It was unlocked so I crawled in and relished in the glory.

This? It was mine? I couldn't believe it!!!!!!!!

Charlie stepped up to me and jingled a pair of keys in front of my, teasing me with them. I started at the keys like they were a million dollar bill.

"I'm assuming you like it?"

"I love it are you kidding?!" I was to excited to sense his teasing sarcasm. My dad gave me the keys and I accepted them gratefully.

"Go ahead, try it out. Go look around town and when you come back, I'll give you your other surprise."

"There's more?!" I screeched. "Wow, this is just too much"

"No no. It's not too much for you, Bella" He said with a loving, fatherly tone. You deserve all of these." He smiled down at me. I was still wondering how exactly I deserved them, but oh well. Maybe it was the kind of thing dads did for their daughters just because. Or, at least a good dad.

He opened the garage door and I started my new car. After waving goodbye, I accelerated out of the driveway, and down the street. I flew weightlessly down the street. The engine softly purred and glided me smoothly along.

I happily explored the small town, and went by the places Dad explained to me. I would have to go by the bookstore or library again later and get me some books to stock up my shelf. Then I drove by the high school, memorizing the roads and directions for later. The school was just like the picture on the internet.

30 minutes later and I was heading back home. This tiny town was so interesting and I already loved it. It was weird that only a month ago I would have attacked you if you mentioned my name and rain in the same sentence. Well, not literally. But now…. Dang. Things have seriously changed. I admit it's different. And I was already missing the sun, but it's not bad in Washington. I was coming to love the lush green plants that were everywhere.

Just then, it actually started raining. What a coincidence. I hurried home and parked MY car. I still couldn't get over the fact that this baby was ALL mine. Hehe.

I entered my house for the second time and dad welcomed me back I wondered what the last surprise was. It better not be another car. Haha.

"You sure you wanna make dinner?" Charlie asked me.

"Yeah I'm positive. I like cooking. And you will love it, trust me" I playfully bragged.

"Ok then. Didn't you mention something about you making a 'mean lasagna'?" he laughed.

"Yup. Ok then, one lasagna coming right up"

********************************************************

My dad and I were sitting down in the dining room feasting on the lasagna now. Then I remembered Jacob.

"Hey Dad, I met someone at the airport. His name is Jacob Black, and he lives in Lapush. He said you and his dad were good friends."

"Oh! You met Jake? Yeah, yeah his dad, Billy, and I fish and camp a lot together. I've heard about his son Jacob. Haven't seen him in person though."

"Yeah, he's real nice. I'm just glad I have a friend so soon that lives near here."

"Ah yes. We'll have to get together with them. Maybe invite them over. Sound good?"

"Yeah! Sounds great!" I replied enthusiastically.

We finished our dinner and I took our plates to the sink.

"So you want your other gift now?" He asked.

"Sure, but I feel bad accepting all this"

"No, no don't worry about it." He assured me.

"Wait in the living room"

So I plopped on the small couch and relaxed. Then he came in with his hands holding something behind his back.

"Close your eyes." He told me, and I obliged.

"Now hold out your hands" and I did that too.

I waited a few moments and then he placed an object tin my hands. It felt smooth slick, and flat. I toyed with it in my fingers and suddenly I heard a noise come from it. Once Charlie told me I could open my eyes, I looked down at the mysterious object in my hands.

OH MY GOSH! It just couldn't get better!

"No way!" I stared at the iphone that I was holding. It was wonderful! An iphone? Really? WOW! First, the awesome room, then the car, now the iphone that I have secretly always longed to own.

The noise I heard was a result of my finger touching the screen and I accidentally clicked on something.

"Sooooo…?" He wondered.

"This is so incredibly, unbelievably, freakin cool!" I hugged him again, ten times happier than I ever imagined could be possible. "Thank you thank you thank you so much!"

"No problem Bells" He replied with a smile.

**************************************************

I had played with my iphone and browsed the many things you could access on it. Like internet and Youtube. After that, I did the dishes and watched some silly cartoons with my dad, to pass the time.

It was finally time for bed, so I brushed my teeth, changed into a large tee-shirt and sweat pants, and then crawled into bed.

Tomorrow would be my first day of school at Forks high school. I couldn't help but wonder how that would go. High school was a whole different story. I know how it went. I'll just have to face whatever comes my way, and deal with it. My eyelids got heavier and heavier until I couldn't fight it any longer. I drifted off to another place of dreams, all the while anticipating the day ahead of me.

* * *

**soooooooo? any comments? like how it is so far? im sure you have all heard this before, but it only takes a couple seconds to review! it doesnt even have to be legnthy, just tell me if you like it or hate it. lol.**

**DOES ANYBODY ELSE LOVE PARAMORE TO DEATH??? ok i know that was really ranodm. hah. im obsessed xD**

**ok last thing, i know i have said i have a pole that asked if yall want this to be all human or not. and most of my friends, and other reviews and things have told me that they want all human. correct? well, dont be to upset, but i think i am going to stick to vampires. =) it wuld be fun. besides, i already have an idea of a all human story that i might start, maybe post it, when i have a plot and a few chapters ready. it culd possibly be a songfic. maybe. =] im not gonna go into detail of what it will be about. but yeah. im sorta worried cause i have no experience with songfics and how to write them. lol. (oh and sandra, you have already heard my idea, so dont go telling everybody what it is. ha)**

**yea well PLEASE REVIEW, and make me happy. ill be motivated to write chapter 7 quicker. that will obviously be her first day at school. ;)**

**luv ya, -kerri**


End file.
